Percy Jackson - Truth or Dare
by OOmega
Summary: The demigods play truth or dare, read if you want to noone is forcing you... (Haters are advised to read that a few extra times:3) so please dont hate, constructiv critism is awesome! And yes i do know my grammar sucks, thank you, and no i do not own the PJO books or HOO books or anything that clearly says that is owned by Rick Riordan... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i got a comment about my first chapter of this and to be honest i agree, so this reviewer (named in the bottom) edited my chapter and everyone else feel free to follow his example if you wish and if anyone should ever want to make a story out of my plots... feel free to do it, my grammar is poor and my stories is rushed i know that. But now i wont keep you here anymore... so i see you at the bottom i guess...**

"Hey Percy! Follow me over to you cabin we have a suprise for you there! Which kind of isn't a surprise anymore... so are you coming?" Grover, my best friend and satyr yelled at me from across the lawn.  
>" Its my cabin, so I have to go in sometime, right?" I yelled back. "So what you got planned this time G-man?"<p>

"Wait and see!"

We entered my cabin and everyone were there, which is Thalia (not with the hunters), Annabeth, Nico Di Angelo, Beckendorf, Silena, the Stoll brothers and two Aphrodite girls named Bianca and Lara.

"What... are you doing in my cabin?" I asked. I mean, there are a bunch of girls here...  
>Annabeth stood up. "We are here because... WE WANT TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"<br>"Okay, what the hey. Lets do it! I sat down next to Annabeth. I was slightly creeped out about what might happen tonight.

"Okay, we play with my rules, which is if you don't do the truth you have to kiss the one you have a crush on and if you don't have a crush on someone you have to kiss Thalia's tree. If you don't do the dare you have to change clothes with the one the darer chooses, and yes, I can read emotions and can tell when you're wanna start?"  
>Annabeth's hand shot strait up.<br>"Okay Annabeth, who do you choose?" Grover asked.

"Percy, truth or dare?" She asked, and i suddenly felt doomed, and took what i thought was safe, boy was i wrong, and i said "Truth".

**Hey guys, nothing to say except thank you to ****_Grammar Nazi_****for both bringing it up and editing it for me, so thank you! Thats about it, so... bye!**


	2. A crush, another crush, another crush1

**Hey guys nothing to say here so just move on!**

"Uhm... Emm..." I mumbled. This was a really bad question.  
>"Spit it out!" Grover said as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.<br>"Okay, okay, chill sheepy G." I protested (and gave him a nickname wich annoys him).

"Um, my first crush EVER was a girl I saw in my first day of kindergarten. She had a long blonde hair in a ponytail, and beautiful but mysterious storm grey eyes."I said, slightly blushing.  
>"And current crush?" Someone in the back asked. Curse them!<br>I quickly glanced at Annabeth and she looked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Um... ehm...a-an" I was stuttering when someone screamed.  
>"My friend is drowning! Someone help!"<br>I ran down to the beach and jumped in the water. I stayed under for about a minute, searching for the kid that was drowning, but when I didn't see anyone, I swam back up, just to see that a small crowd has gathered. And they were all laughing...  
>"A prank? Very mature, guys."<br>"AND I GOT IT ON VIDEO!" Conner yelled.  
>Everyone had forgotten about my dare as they watched me chase Connor and Travis around for a bit, me screaming bloody murder.<br>After a while, things settled down, and I found myself in the Truth or Dare circle, shoving popcorn in my mouth.  
>"Hey, it's still my turn, so... NICO! TRUTH OR DARE?<br>"F-"  
>"Hey, no swearing! Rick Riordan will have our heads if we swear!" Connor exclaimed. Everyone besides Nico started to laugh.<br>"Dare."  
>"Okay, I dare you to go spend the next ten minutes in the closet with Thalia!" I called out.<br>"NO WAY!" Nico and Thalia yelled at the same time, which caused them both to blush and for everyone else to laugh.  
>"Fine, you can change clothes with each other than, okay?"<br>They looked at each other, than the closet, and back to each other. They walked to the closet. But they didn't know that I asked Beckendof to rig the closet with a microphone and a camera that can see in the dark...

Ten minutes before in Annabeths POV

"HEY, THAT WAS ME! PERCY WAS IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN HE WAS A CHILD! THAT IS SO WEIRD!"I thought to myself.  
>"Maybe he'll ask me out tonight... but what if he doesn't? Well, he might to it someday, right?".<p>

**Hey guys whats up? Im back with yet another edited chapter from ****_Grammar Nazi, _****thank you so much ****_Grammar Nazi_**** and you can do whatever you want with the chapters as i explained in the last chapter! Oh and ****_dildlmaster44 in your fanfictions Nico and Thalia dont like eachother, fine but in my fanfiction they do like eachother and if you dont like it dont read it_**


	3. NOT A NEW STORY CHAPTER

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating im working in a long chapter wich i will upload tommorow noon i think but idono, so i just posted this so you guy get to know and im writing this at 01:14 (wich is 1 am in other countries) so i dont wanna explain why i havnt(been to tha beach)**

**but i just wanted to thank you for your response and for my grammar wich sucks, i have said im not pretty good at english but i like getting better so yeah i dont really know anything else i had to say, oh yeah. there is a game called clouded heart wich is a pretty good rpg (8bit) game with a very good story a norwegian youtuber made so yeah (all creds to him) so check it out, i love the game and i hope you do it.**

**Well this became long after all but i gotta say good bye now cuz im literally falling asleep any minute so i see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye! ThatMJguy has left the website.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not having so long chapters but i wrote it in a rush(previous chapter) and thanks for your ideas and reporting my mistakes:D**

**Nico's POV**

As we went into the closet i saw Percy smiling wierdly, and i were thinking for myself"What is gonna happen this time?"

"Hey thals just gonna sit there doing nothin?" Annabeth said

"What to do?" I said only for Thallia to hear, and she looked like she was in huge thoughts, suddenly she kissed me. For 6 sec, for 9 sec, for a minute and let go "Sorry, but i really like you, even if you are my cousin." She said shyly and looked away, and she was blushin like, maddly and i tapped her on her shoulder so she turned and i kissed her, it felt like i had 10 tons lifted off me now and she joined in, i swear if it wasnt for percy we could have contineud forever "Ok, maybe you should have a breathin break! and we both open our eyes and looked at everyone in the cabin staring at us, and i held Thalias hand and shadowtravelled outside the cabin"Im sorry, i just... i l- i lo-i love y-you she said and turned and i took her and turned here"Wha-"i kissed her on the cheek and i said"I love you too"I said with a smile on my face, not my normal evil smile but a happy, a very happy smile and Thalia smiled widely"Thalia would you honour me to be my girlfriend i asked with a smile on my mouth wich just grew bigger"Of course!".

"Lets get inn the cabin before they get to creative about us"I said holding her hand walking in the cabin and Silena(**i take away the oc's so shes the only aphrodite girl now**) said" Percy i were gonna make them a couple! The mic and cam were cheating! But it was a good idea though."

"Hey guys look who it is!" Silena said while Percy just looked at a screen on his wall showing me and Thalia in the closet, and When Thalia noticed she walked over to Percy tapped his shoulder, and punched him unconsious. Everyone laughed exept Annabeth who jumped over to see if everything were ok with percy and lifted him up and laid him dont on the bed and came back so we could continue. Then we heard hard knocks on the door and saw Clarisse(Clarrise? review plzz) pretty pissed."WHERE is he?!" "what did he do this time?" Annabeth said "He didnt do, he is DOing, the wash in our cabin just flushed over!" clarisse said and Annabeth said"Well he is uncounsious" And walked over to percy with clarisse following and find percy with his eyes closed but were smiling so he was concious again but clarisse was about to punch him uncouncis again"Wait! Why dont you join us? We are playing truth or dare." he said quickly before she launched a fist into his face"uhm... ok?" more like a question than an answer"OK my turn to choose! Clarrise truth or dare?" "hmmm, dare!" and i gave her my signature smile, evil smile is my favourit smile!:D

"Ok :D, i dare you too...

**Hey guys! i dont know if this is longest yet cuz doesnt show until i upload... wordpad... but yeah i spent an hour on this so please comment what you think and rosario please update me on my grammar if it still sucks! ok? so see ya guys (not much on an hour but its a oneshot-ish story) Bye**

**ThatMJGuy has left the building.**


	5. The End

**Hey guys! i dont hve anything like ANYTHING today...exept... NTS(NothinToSay:D)a new word like yolo or swag but thats it so see ya at the bottomand oh yeah**

**I dont own percy jackson nomather how much i wish i did**

**Clarris's POV**

"I dare you to... go out the door and shout:I LOVE YOU CHRIS DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME? CUZ THIS IS NOT PERCY'S AWESOME DARE! and if he says yes say: Sorry dear i think we should wait a couple of years. And come back and if he says no pretend to be crying, and do it in his face and go down on your knee."

I punched Percy in the arm and stomped on his foot and walked out the door and saw Chris, and i walked over and shouted"I LOVE YOU CHRIS DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME? CUZ THIS AINT PERCY lame AWESOME not DARE!"

He just smiled and said "Sure why not?"

"Im sorry dear maybe we should wait a few years, dont you think?" I said and he just started laughing, and i punched him in the arm playfully and kissed him in a minute not know percy were filming it all.

**Percy's POV**

I were filming clarrise and chris doing there little scene and when they started to kiss and i decided to make fun of them and walked over to them and said"Ok guys time to breath" and i just achieved a fist in the face from clarrise and i got it all on film and said out loud"Send to travis, connor and grover, upload on Youtube" and now both clarrise and chris were starring at me and i just started to run, but i fell but got up and ran inside seeing everyone laughing like crazy.

I looked at Annabeth and how beatiful she is and before iknow it she is staring back at me and started to blush and then clarrise came in and i ran under my bed and stayed like that and they just started and it was Clarrise choose annabeth."Truth or dare?"

**Annabeths POV**

Percy ran inside and just stopped and i continued laughing and looked at him, my eyes locked at his and i realised i starred at him and started to blush and then he ran under his bed for some reason "Oh it was clarrise"i thought then

"Truth or dare?" Clarrise said looking at me"Dare i guess" i said not really paying attention and Clarrise said"I dare you to accompany Percy under his bed for 10 min" I froze for a minute and started walking over to his bed and saw percy "Look i gotta say something know that we are alone" i said nervous "look percy, that girl in the kindergarten... who was that?"

He just smiled and mouthed "you" "and then he said"i love you" and leaned in and so did i and i kissed him!"I KISSED HIM! YES YES YES YES!"i thought and then we bagan to make out and then we heard Thalia yell "Ok 20 minutes gone wanna go 10 minutes more?" and i stood up looking at here wierdly and then i saw travis holding a remote in his hand and turned on the screen on percy's wall and i saw me and percy make out, and connor just uploaded it on youtube and we herd everything i said! i just jumped( i mean litteraly jumped) on travis and connor holding them down telling them to delete it but i saw it had already 1 million views and 100 k likes and 1 dislike who was percy's and i laughed so hard that i fell with percy just there to save me from getting hurt and i just laughed and laughed and so did percy and we couldnt stop in like 5 minutes and everyone looked at us and travis said"What, is so funny?" "That we have 1 million views, maybe more on our video making out and talking in 20 min but you guys only get like 100k each prank you do and we have like 1 million and ... HAHAHAHAHAHA" i said not really focused and started laughing again and now percy were looking at me wierdly and just put me in his bed(he had held me bridal style all the time) and went back and sat down wich just made me laugh more and i passed out not getting enough air and when i woke up we were in the infarmy and i asked what happend then i saw percy smile"You passed out because you laughed so much you couldnt breath" he said and laughed alittle bit and i said"Did you really mean what you said?" i said looking at percy and he started to laugh and whispered in my ear and said"Of course, why do you think i made out with you in 20 minutes?" i just laughed and got alot of stares from the others and i kissed percy and he kissed me. Finaly, he were my boyfriend.

**Hey guys, im sorry but this is the endD;, i really enjoyed writing this and im sorry that i felt rushed but i was a One-shot and it it was my second story and i have to ask a question to you guys, when the life time thingy of a document wich i have uploaded, does the chapter disapear from the website?**

**and i might get back to more percy jackson cuz it is on my second place of favourite books(inheritance series is nr 1.)but guy check out my other story wich i will work harder on and see if you liked it so yeah and if you dont like it tell me in a pm or in the reviews so hopefully, i see you in my other story and maybe in my future storys, bye!**

**ThatMJGuy has his Laptop. **


End file.
